


A Giant Fic Collection

by TheDreamWriter1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamWriter1/pseuds/TheDreamWriter1
Summary: A bunch of Dorks get together. Sure there are some ups and downs. But they all love each other.





	A Giant Fic Collection

**Author's Note:**

> (Hey guys. It's me, TheDreamWriter1. I decided to post a huge collection of my fics to make it easier for people to read. I hope you all enjoy)

CHAPTER ONE: JADE

Your name is Jade Harley and you currently wish you were anywhere or anyone else in the world at this exact fucking moment in time.

Your 'genius' twin brother, John Egbert, has set you up with one of his friends. Her name is Rose Lalonde. You have no idea where he met her and you know almost nothing about her other then her name and what she looks like.

You hope that it doesn't go as awfully as your previous relationship with Dave Strider. It lasted for seven years, ever since you both were 13,but it ended awfully. Ever since then, you had tried to make amends with him. But you never could. You especially tried doing that after he started dating John. But you just...couldn't.

You know what Rose looks like. She's very pretty, which makes you hope you don't fuck up and accidentally ruin your first date in years.

You stare down at the table, you take a deep breath and wring your hands together. You had a ton of money ever since you and John's father died, so you went to this fancy-schmancy place. You lived with your grandpa for about eight years, after he died, he sent you to live with John and his dad.

You take a deep breath and check your phone. She's five minutes late. You get worried that she stood you up. You look everywhere and feel as if everyone's eyes are on you.

You are suddenly filled with the overwhelming urge to leave. This was a waste of time and you should have just said "No" when he asked you if you wanted to go out with another of his friends

But you don't, you want to stay a little longer in case Rose shows up. Even if she doesn't, it'll be progress to you dating other people again.

You take your glasses off and rub your eyes. You are staring to get tired, you really should've gotten some sleep last night.

The waiter comes around and asks if you are ready to order. You smile and shake your head. You really aren't hungry, but you don't know why.

Two more minutes passed and you feal dread set in your stomach. You look around and see that the place seems more empty then it did a minute ago.

You look back down at the table and try to calm yourself. You gently say to yourself that she's not just gonna be a bitch and stand you up.

A pale fist knocks on the table. You look up and see the most beautiful girl you've ever seen. Like seriously, she's like the greek goddess Aphrodite levels of hot.

Your breath hitched in your throat. You try to say something, but you can't. You simply wave at her and motion for her to sit down. She sits across from you.

She's wearing a black dress that is gorgeous. You notice her finger nails are colored black. Her lipstick is also black. You look into her eyes and see the same purple eyes that are so fucking cute and adorable and perfect that you just want to stare into them for eternity.

There's a few seconds of silence where you realize that you are both staring at each other. You blush and look away quickly. You tap you fingernails on the table.

"Um," you start to say. You thought you were on the verge of being able to talk to her. You fail miserably. You simply stammer for a few minutes until she giggles. The sound makes your heart race and your head feel fuzzy.

"Jade", Rose says, "you don't have to be afraid to say anything around me. Say whatever you want to say". She pauses before reaching across the table and taking your hand.

Her hand is soft and warm. You realize that this girl is literally perfect in everyway imaginable. You smile at her and slowly open your mouth."I like dogs".

You cringe as you say it. Rose smiles. "That's cool. But cats are a million times better". You feel your eyes widen, you had actually managed to get a conversation going.

Before you can say anything else, the waiter comes up to your table and asks for your order. Rose orders the spaghetti and you order the lasagna.

The waiter delivers breadsticks to your both. You are currently only focused on how awkward the silence is at the moment. You need to say something and you need to say it fast.

"You're really hot". You fight the urge to slap yourself. Good thinking genius, now she's going to be all creeped out and want to leave.

She laughs. She doesn't giggle this time, she full on laughs. You feel your face heat up. "Forgive me", she says, "that came out of nowhere and I was caught off guard".

The waiter brings the food to your table, you are surprised at how quickly he brought it to your table. You notice its a different person than before. They look a bit familiar.

Then it hits you. It's Dave's older brother, Dirk Strider. You actually are still friends with him even though you broke up with his brother.

"Thanks, Dirk", Rose says. You gawk at her. She looks at you confusedly. You work your mouth soundlessly for a few seconds, finally, you manage to say;

"You know him"? You ask her. She looks at you, she looks very confused. Then she slowly nods her head."I'm his sister, didn't John tell you that I'm related to Dave"?

You think back to when John was telling you about Rose. He conveniently left that out. You shake your head. She sighs and rolls her eyes. "I'm gonna kill him".

You shrug. You pick up your fork and take a bite of Lasagna.

After you both finish your meals and you leave the resturant. You both head to Rose's apartment. You both start of talking and that results into you both making out. You realize that her lips taste like strawberries. Her lipstick is probably strawberry flavored or something.

Eventually, both of you somehow, miraculously wind up on the bed. You close your eyes as Rose leaves a trail of kisses down your body...

CHAPTER 2: JOHN 

“You are a dead fucking man Egbert,” Your boyfriend, Dave Strider says as he chases you around the room.

The reason? You had attempted to sing Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons. Which was Dave’s least favorite song. Mainly for shits and giggles. Also to remind him that you are the master of pranks and he really shouldn’t put blue hair dye in your shampoo bottle.

The reason why is of course; it was motherfucking April fool’s day. And you pranked everyone on that day. Which reminded you that Rose and Jade should be getting their Chocolate and pineapple pizza later this morning. It was after their first date and seeing as Jade didn’t come home last night, you assumed that it went well, so you sent them a celebratory/joke pizza. Which meant that they were probably going to kill you. Slowly, while singing the Squiddles theme song. Which meant you should probably leave the apartment that you and Dave lived as soon as possible.

You bolt out the house and run outside. It’s freezing outside but you figure that you are going to get pretty warm pretty quickly because you were running extremely fast.

You really should have dated any other guy then the guy who was captain of the track team. You look behind you and see that he’s gaining on you. You pick up speed. You do not know how, you just do. 

You are almost painting at this point. Praying he does not catch you and start tickling you to death.   
Your phone rings and you pull it out of your pocket. You don’t check who it is, you just answer.

“John,” It’s not Rose, it’s her older sister, Roxy. “Rose is going to kill you.” You can hear her trying not to giggle on the other end.

Speaking of the Lalonde’s, you had an interesting history with them. You dated Rose for about four years, around the same time that Jade’s relationship with Dave started. But it ended once she beat you in Monopoly. She broke up with you. And then you started dating Roxy, which only lasted for a year until you realized how weird it felt dating her sister. And then you started dating Dave which resulted in a running joke that you were trying to get with every one of the Lalonde-Strider’s.

“Did she react that badly?” You ask.

“Well. She was grumpy because I walked into her in bed with your sister. And then I gave her the pizza. She took a bite and then a weird look went across her face until she said ‘Is this from John?’ and I nodded. Then she got dressed and marched out of the house. Looking like she was about to kill someone. So I would watch out for her.”

“Oh that’s- “At that exact moment. Dave tackled you to the ground. Your phone landed a few inches away from you.

He turns you around to face him. You cannot see his expression behind his glasses. You think he is angry and you nervously laugh.

And then he starts kissing you.

It’s an intense one. It is one that makes your heart skip a million beats a minute. Your thoughts cloud over. 

You both break it off.

“You do know how much I love you. Right?” He walks over and picks up your phone. He hands it to you. 

You nod your head and put your phone back into your pocket.

You both link arms and walk back to your shared house

CHAPTER 3: ROSE

Your name is Rose Lalonde and you are currently about to kill your best friend John Egbert as he is ten minutes late for this performance. Both of you are in a play. One that was written by your brother, Dave. You expected it to be a flaming pile of shit that you would set on fire. But it was actually pretty well written. It was about a witch and a prince who used a hammer to challenge his foes. It usually did not go well for the prince. Which is why the king hired the witch to protect his son so that he did not die. It was a slow-burn romance as the witch and the prince went from enemies to friends to lovers. Eventually the prince and the witch beat a dragon that was terrorizing the kingdom. The play ended with them kissing. It kind of surprised you because you didn’t think Dave was the sort of person who liked romance. Then again, he was beginning to come out of his shell after he met a girl over the internet named Jade Harley. She was apparently related to John, but she didn’t go to this school and was in some island on the pacific. You have never met her but from what Dave’s told you, she seems nice. And you are really excited to meet her one day. But you probably are not as excited as Dave.

You hear footsteps and you whirl around. You see John in his costume. You cover your mouth with your hands and giggle. He blushes bright red. “I heard that, Rose.”

You giggle again and he rolls his eyes. “Are you ready for the end of the play?” You and him had kissed a million times during rehearsals, but going onstage and doing that seemed more…you were not sure how to say it. But it felt almost wrong to be kissing in front of millions of people.

He hesitates for a moment. He rubs the back of his head with his hand. “I am honestly not ready for this.” He chuckles and aims his gaze at the ground. “Rose. Once we are done with this play. There’s something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?”

He smirks. “That would ruin the surprise.”.

You roll your eyes before going onstage. And then you freeze. There is more people in the crowd than you thought there would be. You can feel butterflies in your stomach and for a minute you consider going back offstage and walking away from this all.

And then John comes out and stands next to you. And it all vanishes.

You feel yourself grin.

* * *

The play went perfectly. By the end of it, you are grinning extremely widely and you are so happy. Your heart is beating fast. You feel satisfied. As you walk backstage. You start to sing Billy Joel’s Piano Man. You honestly don’t know why. But you just felt like singing.

You twirl around and nearly fall. John quickly catches you. “Are you okay?”

You smile at him and he quickly looks away. It might’ve been your imagination, but you could’ve sworn that you saw him blush. “I’m more than okay, John.” You giggle. And then you remember something. “That reminds me. What did you want to talk to me about?”

A look of panic goes across his face. “Oh right.” He looks down and takes a deep breath. “Rose Lalonde. We have known each other for a really long time. And I have been dealing with feelings that up until recently, I couldn’t explain. But after some more time hanging with you, I realized that I have a crush on you.” He sped the last part up and it took you a second to realize what he said. Your face heats up and for a moment, you are speechless. You were quite for a second too long and he looks up. He must have gotten the wrong idea from your stare because he chuckled nervously. “I had a feeling that would be your reaction. I’m so sorry. I hope that this doesn’t mean that this is the end of our friendship. Just forget everything I said and pretend that this never happened- “

You rush forward and gently push him against the wall before slamming your mouth onto his. It feels different than the other times you kissed. It is the beginning of something.

Once it’s over. He looks shocked. His eyes are wide. You giggle again. “John Egbert. I am so glad you told me this because I have a crush on you to.” You don’t know why, but you wink at him.

He blushes. “So, um.” He clears his throat. “Do you want to go out with me.”.

“I would love to. John.”

You kiss him one last time.

CHAPTER 4: DAVE

Your name is Dave Strider and boy oh boy were you an anxious mess right now.

Ever since you were thirteen. You had been messaging a fantastic girl name Jade Harley. But you hadn’t met her face to face yet. But today, on your nineteenth birthday. You will be meeting her face to face. Right now you are an anxious mess. You were hoping that you wouldn’t do something stupid and make an ass out of yourself in front of her. That would be the second most mortifying thing you would do in your lifetime. The first mortifying would be getting caught whacking off to one of your brother’s puppets.

Which was also the thing that stopped you from getting high again. Yeah you made jokes about being high or about other people being high. But the first time was so traumatizing that you actually wished you could go back and bitch-slap your fourteen-year-old self. And why was it that the one thing you saw your brother doing, and the thing you swore you would never do, happened the SECOND you got high? Was this the universe telling you not to get high. Or were you just a complete and utter dipshit who got his fix from whacking off to puppets.

You really should’ve had this conversation before you got here. Now you were sitting down with your legs crossed to prevent people from seeing that you were turned on. I mean, it wouldn’t make that much of a difference, but you still wanted to conceal your dignity. If someone managed to see that you were hard in the middle of an airport, then you would never live it down. Which again would be yet another embarrassing thing that would happen to you. Wow you are really adding shit to the list today. The anxiety of embarrassing yourself in front of Jade was now replaced with the embarrassment of being caught hard in the middle of a crowded fucking airport. You cleared all the dirty thought about puppets out of your head and focused on looking for Harley.

She really shouldn’t be that hard to miss. Even though she was hella short, you would be able to see her because she always wore the weirdest/ nerdiest things you have ever seen anyone wear. It was one of the many reasons you loved her. And now you were tapping her foot like the dog she has in excitement at seeing her for the first time.

And now your palms were sweaty. Why the fuck do palms sweat anyway? It’s not like you were whacking off while waiting for Jade. Even though-

You are so not finishing that thought.

And then you see her. She’s wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and she’s wearing a skirt and her headphones are wrapped around her neck. You feel your pulse begin to race. You clear your throat before slowly walking over to her. She is taller than you thought she would be. But she is still shorter than you. You full on run over to her.

She grins at you. “Hey. Cool kid.”

You swallow hard. “Hey Jade. Holy dicks I cannot believe I am seeing you for the first time. I mean, I have seen you. But it was only like in Skype calls or shit.” You cringe. Fortunately, she laughs.

“I can understand your surprise.” She grins. And then she looks you up and down. “You are much hotter in person.”

Your jaw drops and you literally can’t say anything.

She giggles. “Alright. I can see that got under your skin. Tell you what. Maybe later, you can so me how hot you are.” And then there’s a moment where you wonder if you heard that right.

And then you grin. “Oh hell fucking yes.”


End file.
